


Instincts

by shiirxtakashii



Series: Shance Week [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, Voltron, shance, shance week, shance week day 2, shance week day 2 hero/villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: Shance Week Day 2 Prompt: Hero/Villain 
I love Shance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shance Week Day 2 Prompt: Hero/Villain 
> 
> I love Shance.

“Find him, Champion,” Sendak hissed, fangs flashing as he looked at the person in front of him.  
  
“Understood commander. Vrepit Sa,” they replied, an evil smirk coming across their features as they left the room.   
  
Breathing heavily with a hand over his mouth, Lance hid in a crack in the wall, trying his best to stay quiet as footsteps drew closer. He knew exactly who they belonged to and he didn’t want to fight them.   
  
The mission started out as a regular one, trying to get information by infiltrating the Galra empire, which happened to backfire almost instantly..   
  
“Laaaaancee,” a voice called, drawing out the vowels, metal arm gliding along the metal walls of the ship, “I don’t want to hurt you. I just want to have a little fun.”  
  
Lance pressed his hand closer to his mouth, trying to stop the panicked breaths coming out of his nose and mouth. He could feel his chest rising and falling with each hard breath he took, trying to calm how fast his heart was beating as well.   
  
“Is that a heart I hear?” The voice said, right outside the crack that Lance was in but not realizing he was there.   
  
The person with the metal arm sniffed the air as if he were trying to smell the fear that clung heavy to Lance.   
  
“You are close,” the voice spat, noticing the crack and peering inside.   
  
His golden eyes glowed wildly, trying to focus on the darkness of the hole.   
  
“There you are.”   
  
Lance tried to go back further but was pulled out quickly by the force of the metal arm around his neck. Slamming into the ground, Lance coughed in pain, a small trickle of blood coming out of his mouth as he looked up at his attacker who was hovering over him.   
  
“Thought you could escape did you?” the person hissed, leaning down and wrapping his metal arm around Lance’s neck.   
  
“Shi-” Lance tried to get out, but the grip was tightening around his throat.   
  
“That’s not my name anymore,” his voice growled, Lance grabbing at his arm in his weakened state, trying to pull it away, “It’s Champion.”   
  
Lance squinted, trying his best to get air but failing miserably to catch anything.   
  
The person above him shifted slightly, leveling their face with his. Golden eyes stared, shining with mischievous plans while ocean blue eyes stared back in fear.  
  
“You won’t give up will you?” He smirked, pushing himself up and letting go of Lance’s throat.   
  
Lance turned over onto his side, coughing violently and holding his throat, everything hurting with each breath he took.   
  
“In this state, I could just ki-” the attacker was cut off as something fought against him.   
  
To Lance, everything was a blur, but he could tell that no one else was in the corridor other than him and the person who had attacked him.   
  
“How? How are you able to- Get out.”   
  
Lance sat up, heaving as he held his throat, trying to get a complete grasp of the situation that was displayed out in front of him.   
  
“Champion, you shouldn’t be able to control anymore. It’s not Champion, it’s-” the attacker got cut off as he yelled out in pain, something seeming to pry itself from his body as he fell to his knees, breathing heavily.   
  
“Sh-”   
  
“Don’t talk...Lance…” the attacker said, his voice a lot smoother now as he got up from where he had fallen and looked around.   
  
No one else was in the hall with him and Lance, and that was all that mattered.   
  
Standing from his spot, Lance ran over to the other, wrapping his arms around him.   
  
“I’m...glad you’re back, Shiro,” Lance whispered, his voice cracking with every work from the pain in his throat.   
  
Shiro hesitated for a moment before wrapping his own arms around Lance and burying his face in his hair.  
  
“I’m sorry. I won’t let that happen again,” Shiro replied softly, pushing Lance away from him slowly, “Now we need to get out of here and get you in the cryopod.”  
  
Lance nodded, letting out a small squeak that caused him to grip his throat, as Shiro lifted him up into his arms bridal style.   
  
“I’m not letting you walk back to the lions,” Shiro said, pressing his lips to Lance’s forehead before walking with him down the corridor, watching out for any other Garla that may try to hurt the two.   


**Author's Note:**

> At least it had a happy ending. 
> 
> Beta -  
> Twitter: @VapeVoid  
> Ao3: pandainpanties
> 
> You can also find me at my twitter: @shiirxtakashii


End file.
